Fosfenos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Si cierras los ojos con fuerza, podrás ver luces de colores. [Este fanfic participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island] [Gruvia 1&2. Jerza 3&4. Nalu 5&6]
1. Capítulo 1: Malva (Gruvia)

**Notas de autor:** ¡Me arranco con el maratón-multicolor! Debo aclarar que escribiré de cuántas parejas pueda, pero lo haré en un solo fic. Dos capítulos por pareja y en el título vendrá que color corresponde para cada uno. Es mí desorden.  
 **Palabras:** 486\. Sin título y sin notas.  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Fosfenos  
Capítulo I: Malva**

 **—** **Gruvia—  
Juvia.**

* * *

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se aferraba a aquella camisa _malva_ , que pertenecía a _él._

Juvia se sentía triste, lo extrañaba demasiado. Ella entendía que ambos necesitaban tomar misiones con sus equipos, con más razón desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, y también comprendía el hecho de que era necesario darse sus espacios.

Pero, todo su entendimiento iba de la mano con que Gray era tan vital para ella, que lo extrañaba cada segundo más, que lo extrañaba a morir —por escaso que sea el tiempo de separación. Ella, lo echaba de menos.

Lo esperaba, se suponía que ya debía haber llegado, era una misión de tres días. Él, le había prometido estar de vuelta pronto. Y todo eso era peor, lo extrañaba más cuando sabía que estaba por llegar, su necesidad de verlo crecía más.

Enterró su rostro en la camisa y cerró los ojos, pensando en que cuando los abriera podría ver a la figura del mago de hielo frente a ella. Soñar era más fácil; en sus sueños, él estaba con ella.

Casi una hora después, Gray arribó al hogar que compartía con Juvia. La vio dormida y abrazada a su camisa, sonrió con amargura y se recriminó, mentalmente, el hecho de hacerle eso. Él más que nadie podía imaginarse cuánto lo podía echar de menos —que eso le pasaba también.

No obstante, lo que se asentaba en su pecho de una forma tierna pero angustiante, era el hecho de verla abrazando esa camisa. La camisa _malva_ , que según Juvia, le recordaba al color de su hielo —después de que su padre le había heredado un poder.

El _malva_ era el primer indicio de la tristeza que él podía causarle a Juvia. Era el primer tono, quizás, que podía detonar el gris en sus cielos.

Un tanto apenado se acercó a ella, no quería despertarla pero sabía que Juvia estaría encantada de verlo. En esas ocasiones, pensaba más en lo que ella quería.

—Juvia —susurró. Con cuidado colocó un mechón azul detrás de su oreja, para apreciar mejor su rostro.

En automático abrió sus ojos al dar un pequeño respingo. Pero de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron. —Juvia lo estaba esperando, Gray-sama —soltó algo adormilada. Vio como sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza aquella prenda de ropa.

—¿Dormida? —río ante la adorable condición de la maga de agua. Aunque sabía que era cierto, pero le daba gracia haberla encontrado dormida.

—Juvia está soñando —seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia la maga de agua para besar con cariño su frente. Sus fríos labios contrastaron con su cálida piel, en un mágico beso, que a lo _Bella Durmiente*,_ hizo que Juvia abriera sus ojos con lentitud a la par de que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Eso era un efecto de su ausencia y un claro juego de ella. Él, lo sabía y le seguiría la corriente.

* * *

 **FIN.**

Cliché de que Juvia espere por Gray (X)  
Mencionar algo de Disney (X)  
Final feliz (X)

Logro desbloqueado. C:

*Énfasis en:

 **Fosfenos:** Luces de colores que ves después de apretar los ojos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Borgoña (Gruvia)

**Notas de autor:** Con este drabble culminamos la parte Gruvia y saltaré a otra pareja. Aún me medito cual. En dado caso, este drabble pertenece a Gray al color borgoña.  
 **Palabras:** 494\. Mil ediciones para no pasarme. xD  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece, estos drabbles participan en el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Fosfenos  
Capítulo II: Borgoña**

 **—** **Gruvia—  
Gray.**

* * *

—Gray-sama, Juvia tiene sueño.

El mago de hielo no le creyó. Él había besado a la bella "durmiente" y la bella "durmiente" le había regalado una traviesa sonrisa. Parecía tan llena de vida, ya que había vuelto a su casa. Y ella, encantada por tenerlo, dejó que sus labios expresaran lo mucho que lo extrañó.

De un momento a otro, ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo y lo besaba con pasión y añoranza. Él sostenía su cintura, la estrechaba más a su cuerpo, acariciando la cremosa piel de su espalda.

Gray también la había extrañado, por eso se concentraba en demostrárselo. Cuando el aire fue insuficiente, Juvia se limitó a pegar su frente en la de él, sujetaba su rostro y jadeaba. Él estaba igual, solo que estaba observando como ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Su mano bajó lentamente y Juvia dio un respingo hacia delante, al descubrir sus intenciones. —Juvia lo extrañó, Gray-sama —su voz había sonado tan sensual, que Gray no lo soportó más y volvió a besarla, capturó sus labios y en busca de mayor comodidad, decidió cargarla hasta su habitación.

Total. Ese era su ritual, parte del juego; Juvia le daba las mejores bienvenidas del mundo y él se las daba a ella, cuando a ella le tocaba partir.

Y, ahora que él quería seguir —tener otra ronda—. Ella argumentaba tener sueño y por supuesto que no le creía nada. Suspiró y recordó algo, por lo que salió de la cama sin decir nada, logrando dejar a Juvia algo confundida y con las mejillas infladas en forma de puchero.

Rebuscó entre su equipaje, el que llevó a su misión, y sacó una botella. Después, se dirigió a buscar dos vasos para poder beber de su contenido.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Juvia terminaba de abrocharse la camisa _malva_ que le recordaba a él. Sintió celos, no había necesidad de usarla, si él estaba con ella. Además, más tardaría ella en ponérsela que él en desabotonársela.

—Gray-sama —Juvia sonrió divertida.

Tragó en seco y de un momento a otro, mostró lo que llevaba en sus manos. Agitó la botella y la invitó a beber, Juvia ladeó su cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué es esto, Gray-sama?

Él fue hasta su lado y le extendió un vaso para servirle el vino. Llenó el vaso hasta la mitad con un líquido color _borgoña._

—Un regalo —al fin respondió.

—¿Regalo? —aún no lo bebía.

—De la misión. Dijeron que era el mejor vino de la ciudad —Gray comentó —quise compartirlo contigo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. —Gray-sama también extrañó a Juvia —él desvío la mirada para ocultar, aunque sonara irónico, el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Podían vivir juntos y tener intimidad, pero aún se ruborizaba al exponer sus sentimientos, no se acostumbraba del todo. Ella disfrutaba de eso y sintió que lo amaba más.

—Gracias —sinceró. No hablaron más, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del vino y del silencio.

* * *

 **Fin.**

No más gruvia TT_TT pero sí a otros ships *corazones*

Gracias a Dora y Key por comentar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Gris (Jerza)

**Notas de autor:** ¡Vuelvo con un Jerza exprés! No sean malas, casi no escribo de esta pareja —solo dos one-shot que tengo por ahí— pero ahí la llevo.  
 **Palabras:** 387  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece, estos drabbles participan en el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Fosfenos  
Capítulo III: Gris**

 **—** **Jerza—  
Jellal.**

* * *

En su vida, siempre se las vio negras. Primero siendo un esclavo, cargando la responsabilidad de transmitir un mensaje positivo, de lucha y de esperanza al resto. Trabajo que para cualquiera, más para un niño, podría resultar abrumador. Pero en ese momento, él quiso ser la luz de esas tinieblas.

Luego poseído, manipulado por la oscuridad, absorbido por la maldad, teñido por ambiciones ajenas. Sin duda, consumido por la completa oscuridad. Por el negro.

Los remordimientos y las culpas de su pasado, azotaban siempre su mente. No lo dejaban ni a sol y ni a sombra. Había hecho cosas malas, siendo un títere del mal. No fue por él, pero al final lo había hecho y eso para Jellal, era demasiado.

Ahora, su vida no era tan sombría. Se fue llenando, rápidamente, de rayos _escarlatas_ que fueron clarificando su negro. No lo habían llenado de color, más que nada por su resistencia a eso, menos habían absorbido la oscuridad. Aún no era tiempo y tampoco era merecedor de esa gloria. Pero, lo habían rescatado y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Con ella, ya no había tanta oscuridad. El negro, ya no era tan negro. Pero, había logrado estacionarlo en otro color. En un punto intermedio entre el negro y el blanco, entre lo bueno y lo malo. Entre su nueva misión y su camino de pagar sus crímenes.

Lo estacionó en el _gris._

Sonaba triste para algunos. Tan incoloro y desabrido.

Pero, él no lo veía así; el _gris_ no era nada malo para una persona sumida en la oscuridad por años, que vio su salvación. Ya nada estaba tan oscuro y eso sentía bien. Y, para una persona realista, que estaba atrapada en la oscuridad, sabía que todo se daba poco a poco. Que no se podía saltar el negro al blanco, aunque existiese la magia, de buenas a primeras.

El negro seguía atrás. El blanco era la línea de meta. Mientras tanto, seguía su camino grisáceo, que era el primer paso para saber si así podía alcanzar la felicidad; porque en blanco se podía teñir de cualquier color: de verde por la esperanza, de amarillo para diversión y de rojo escarlata para la pasión.

Aún no era tiempo de eso. Lo sabía; era un camino largo y estaba en la mitad.

Por eso, le gustaba el _gris._

* * *

 **Fin.**

Hice lo que pude por extenderme, pero no me salió. xD Hurt/Comfort en todo su esplendor.

Review, crítica y sugerencia. Bienvenidos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Rosa (Jerza)

**Notas de autor:** ¡Me estoy atrasando! ¡Culpen al random por darme colores WTF! xD En este caso, vengo con rosa. Rosa como alguien que conozco bien XDD  
 **Palabras:** 434 D:  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
_ **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Fosfenos**  
 **Capítulo IV: Rosa**

 **—Jerza—**  
 **Erza.**

* * *

El amor había llegado a su vida a temprana edad y en el peor de los escenarios. Incluso, cuando ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba estar _enamorada._

Pero, siendo esclava en una torre, cupido tocó su celda. Su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo, su pulso se aceleraba conforme hablaba y alentaba a los demás. Eso, era amor que nació de la admiración —ser el portador de la esperanza. La luz que resplandecía en la oscuridad. El _azul_ , que envolvía y alentaba a luchar. Ella quería ser como él—.

 _Jellal._

Desde niña provocaba estragos en ella. No sabía si era su voz, su rostro o su personalidad. Pero él, la estremecía. Erza no podía evitar balbucear, temblar, flotar y exhalar corazones cada que pensaba en él, o veía su cabello escarlata. Que sin duda, fue el flechazo —que venía siendo lo mismo—.

Él. Fue luz y esperanza. Él fue aliento y motivación.

Su infancia, en parte, fue mala. Pero gracias a _él,_ rescataba muchas cosas… como el hecho de conocer, por primera vez, el amor de la infancia. Que era tan intenso, que seguiría presente al pasar los años.

Cuando él estaba poseído. Sus viejos sentimientos seguían ahí: medio moribundos, pero seguían controlándola —Erza, se negaba a renunciar al hecho de que su primer amor, tendría ese final—. Además, de que no morían porque ella se mantuvo firme a su recuerdo: _ser esperanza._ _Defender a los suyos._

Jellal se lo enseñó y por eso, no perdía la fe en recuperarlo. Y el tiempo, después le concedió la razón. Él seguía ahí, escondido entre las sombras, pero su verdadera esencia no se perdía.

Pese a sus pecados y crímenes. Seguía siendo luz y esperanza. Ella, seguía siendo la misma niña que admiraba su encanto —cuyo corazón latía con fuerza cuando él estaba cerca.

Él era _su_ esperanza. Aunque quisiera andar en la oscuridad y se negara a ver la luz del día, lo era. Por su recuerdo y su amor, ella era lo que era: Erza Scarlet. _La escarlata flecha de amor de cupido._

Ahora miraba a su espalda y ansiaba una vida _rosa_ a su lado. Donde pudieran estar juntos, donde él se perdonara y donde ella curara sus heridas _con amor._ Aunque respetara su decisión y su trayectoria, no renunciaba a los vehementes sentimientos de amor, nacidos en su infancia.

Ello lo amaba y lo admiraba como a ningún hombre. Esperaba no perderlo y seguir manteniendo latente aquella flecha de cupido, para pintar su vida de otro color… diferente a lo que había tenido.

* * *

 **En verdad odio cómo me quedó esto. xDDDD**

 **Les decía: pa' mi Erza admira a Jellal. Y por eso respeta su decisión y sin embargo, desea una vida rosa a su lado. Está mejor mi nota que el drabble. ¡Gracias por comentar!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Morado (Nalu)

**Notas de autor:** ¡Qué asco! Ya casi culmina el maratón y voy rezagada. Nada es como lo planee. En fin. Esta vez vengo con Nalu.  
 **Palabras:** 490\. Miren que la historia está aburrida y tuve que cortarle xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta serie de drabbles participa en el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island

* * *

 **Fosfenos**  
 **Capítulo VI: Morado**

 **―Nalu―**  
 **Lucy**

* * *

Lucy no tenía ningún problema con los colores, aunque ella prácticamente se asociaba con el amarillo o el dorado, dada su magia. Pero, una cosa era su aura y otra muy distinta tener preferencia por un color en la ropa.

Casi siempre vestía de azul, otras usaba blanco. Pero, también tenía ropa de muchos colores. El color no significaba nada, con que la prenda le gustara y le quedara bien, ella se la ponía.

Y precisamente por su simpleza a la hora de vestir, tenía un conflicto en esos momentos… en el gremio habían organizado un baile y Erza, había propuesto que cada chica fuera de un color en específico para que cada una resaltara a su manera, por lo que propuso la elección de colores.

Ella, vaciló a la hora de escoger, tardó tanto que le ganaron varios de los colores que pensaba elegir (y no era porque le gustaran, era porque tenía ropa). Juvia eligió el azul, Erza el rojo, Ever el verde, Cana el café, Levy el naranja, Mirajane el amarillo, Lisanna el blanco…

―¿Y tú, Lucy? ―Erza se acercó ―¿Qué color vas a elegir?

―¿Cuáles quedan? ―su voz sonó decepcionada. En estos momentos pensaba que era absurda la idea y que era mejor que todas fueran del color que quisieran. Y claro, que también era porque no tenía dinero para comprar algo nuevo para la ocasión.

―Rosa y _morado_ ―respondió impaciente.

El rosa sonaba tentador. Le recordaba a alguien. Sin percatarse se sonrojó y se sintió algo idiota… ¡Tenía que pensar en la ropa de su closet y no en Natsu! Sacudió su cabeza, para concentrarse.

―Elijo el rosa ―¡No de nuevo! La tímida voz de Wendy resonó y Lucy se sintió perdida. ¡Era la más desafortunada de la tierra!

―Eso te deja el _morado_ , Lucy.

Sus hombros cayeron con frustración. ¿Qué tenía de ese color? Bueno, ya se las ingeniería para ese problema. Porque insistía, el color no era el problema.

Sintió una presencia que se posicionó a su lado. ―¿Natsu? ―preguntó aturdida, no esperaba verlo ahí y menos que pareciera inconforme por algo. El dragon slayer estaba gruñendo y tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

―Trato de imaginarte de _morado_ , Luce ―antes de percatarse que fue más bien una ofensa, se sonroja furiosamente ante el pensamiento de que la estaba imaginado… quién sabe cómo… ―pero no puedo.

―¡Aye! ¡Es cierto!

Arrugó el ceño y una vena palpitó en su frente. Ahora eran los dos quienes la ofendían. ―¿Por qué?

―¡No lo sé! ―soltó Natsu con simpleza.

―Porque el morado es poder y lujo ―dijo Happy cubriendo su boca con malicia ―así como Erza.

Iba a responderles. Juraba por sus espíritus que tenía un buen argumento para mandarlos al diablo. Pero, nuevamente, le cambiaron la jugada.

―Creo que te verás bien ―llevó las manos hacia atrás de su nuca y le sonrió ampliamente.

Ladeó su cabeza desconcertada y temió preguntar por qué.

* * *

 **D:**

 **No sé ni qué diablos. El morado tiene mucho significado pero Natsu es bobo xDDDDDDD así que le corté, porque tengo un límite de palabras y verás que para el otro se arregla este embrollo tan desabrido.**

 **Gracias por leer, si es que me leen. xD**


	6. Capítulo 6: Café (Nalu)

**Notas de autor:** ¡Qué asco! Ya casi culmina el maratón y voy rezagada. Nada es como lo planee. En fin. Esta vez vengo con Nalu.  
 **Palabras:** 437  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta serie de drabbles participa en el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island

* * *

 **Fosfenos**  
 **Capítulo VI: Café**

 **―Nalu―**  
 **Natsu**

* * *

Nastu y Lucy no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquel momento en que él, apostó a que se miraría bien de _"morado"._ No se habían visto, y es que la maga celestial se la había pasado arreglando su atuendo y ayudando con los preparativos del baile.

Lucy miraba a su alrededor, en busca del dragon slayer de fuego, y comenzaba a creer que Erza tenía un poco de razón al hacer que las chicas fueran de un color en especial. Estaban más llamativas y radiantes que nunca.

Cuando alcanzó a verlo, estaba en la mesa de comida, corrió hacia su lado.

―Natsu.

―Ey, Lucy ―saludó casual.

La rubia iba con un ajustado pero elegante vestido color morado. Digno de un baile elegante.

―Te lo dije ―río de forma amigable. Afirmando sus palabras. Eso quería decir que ella se miraba bien.

Se sonrojó ante la especie de cumplido. Se acomodó a su lado para comenzarle a hablar con el corazón en la mano.

―¿Sabes? Me puse a investigar en libros acerca sobre el significado de los colores ―confesó un poco apenada. Tenía que hacerlo, debía agradecerlo.

―¿Y? ―cuestionó de lo más casual. Lucy se irritó pero guardó la compostura.

―Gracias ―soltó bruscamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Natsu arqueó una ceja ―leí que el morado significaba sabiduría, nobleza, magia y espiritualidad ―y su corazón se puso feliz al pensar que Natsu le estaba queriendo decir todo eso con pocas palabras.

―¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó confundido.

―Del morado.

Hizo una mueca algo extraña con la boca. Echó su cabeza atrás… y seguía sin entender.

―Yo lo dije por el _café_ de tus ojos ―confesó ―creo que le combinan.

Enmudeció de repente y se puso pálida; solo a ella se le ocurría que Natsu podía pensar en todo eso. ¡Claro que no! ¡Él no era atento a esos detalles! Como decía Gray, tenía el cerebro de flama y era incapaz de hilar todo eso de una manera tan simbólica. Y ese pensamiento, era simple… ¿Por qué se complicaba?

Y otra vez, fue presa de las palabras de Natsu; ¿Cómo que el café y el morado combinan? ¡Apenas que sea negro! ¡Era un idiota! Y, ¿qué andaba fijándose en su color de ojos?

De nuevo, cicló; de fijaba en ella. Pero, esta vez no preguntaría absolutamente nada.

―Tus ojos se ven más claros cuando usas ropa clara ―que eran los que ella siempre vestía. Guardó silencio y lo dejó hablar ―y bueno, pensé que se mirarían más oscuros hoy.

Tan simple como eso y tan observador. Solo por un segundo se permitió pensar que no era tan idiota como creía…

* * *

 _OOC. LO ODIO. Pero no es Nalu mío sino trolleo a Lucy. Me gusta pensar que Natsu es atento con ella (que lo es. Puede que sea un tonto asexual, pero de que le presta atención a Lucy, lo hace). Y creo que ella es de esas que esperan algo, pero cuando se da cuenta que es un idiota, es presa de sus palabras. XDD no lo sé, medio me gusta y medio no me gusta._

 _Pero terminé. Adiós. xD_


End file.
